Generally, a convention elastic fabric has at least a section of hairy loops which are configured to be repeatably attached by a plurality of tiny hooks on a piece of a fastener thus achieving attaching effect. Referring to FIG. 4, the elastic fabric (20) is made and knitted by a plurality of elastic pieces (21), upper wefts (22), lower wefts (23), wraps (24), nylon threads (25) and cotton threads (26). The upper wefts (22) and the lower wefts (23) are respectively coupled with the elastic pieces (21) at an upper surface and a lower surface thereof to form an interleaving pattern. Along each of the elastic pieces, each of the wraps (24) is interlaced at an intersection between the upper wefts (22) and elastic piece (21) and between the lower wefts (23) and the elastic piece (21), and the nylon thread (25) wound between the elastic piece (21) and the wrap (24) is spanned through the upper wefts (22) and the lower wefts (23) to form a plurality of hairy loops (251). Then, a flat surface of the elastic fabric (20) is made through repeatedly weaving the cotton threads (26) between the elastic pieces (21) and both of the upper wefts (22) and the lower wefts (23), and positions of the flat surface of the elastic fabric (20) with the hairy loops (251) and without the hairy loops (251) arranged in alternating pattern are respectively formed into attaching areas (201) and breathing areas (202) thereby improving the ventilation and comfort of the elastic fabric (20).
However, the conventional elastic fabric has following disadvantages: although the elastic fabric (20) comprises a plurality of breathing holes thereon, however, because of the conditional weaving method, only parts of breathing holes which are located on the breathing areas (202) take effect. As a result, the attaching areas (201) which are lack in cooling and ventilation effect may cause a user to appear allergic symptoms such as itching and eczema. Therefore, there remains a need for a new and improved design for an elastic fabric with ventilation effect to overcome the problems presented above.